


Drabbles de aniversario

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, bebé Elisabeth Watson-Holmes, continuacion tercera temporada, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estos drabble participan en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>Igual alguno sale mas largo :S sorry de antemano!<br/>la idea es escribir un drabble cada dia de un prompt que se proponga :)<br/>Espero que os guste! Enjoy!!! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo Beteado por I_Am_Momo!!! gracias guapa! mi vida sin ti se desmoronaría! :3

Cada persona que pasaba por la vida de Sherlock Holmes era diseccionada bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft. Cada persona que había sido el centro de atención de Sherlock había sido una mala influencia y totalmente desaconsejada para el bienestar de su hermano. Desde Víctor Trevor, pasando por James Moriarty, Irene Adler, Magnussen, incluso Jannine.

El único que parecía "un mal menor" era John Watson. El ex militar podía seguir a su hermano a todas las descabelladas aventuras que este propusiera, pero por lo menos podía protegerle y si no lo conseguía podía curarle las heridas.

Eso era más de lo que Mycroft había conseguido acercarse a su hermano en sus 45 años de vida. Cuando Mycroft tenía 7 años sus padres les dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito, cosa que lleno de ilusión al joven Mycroft. Pero su hermano nació muy pequeño y prematuro por lo que en realidad solo tuvo un hermano al que poder mirar de lejos.

Su madre lo llevaba entre algodones, y procuró que Mycroft tuviera siempre un ojo encima de su hermano pequeño. Mycroft anhelaba poder jugar con su hermano, poder estar con él y ser parte de su vida. Pero en lugar de eso se convirtió en una sombra que le protegía. Sherlock termino por ver a Mycroft como alguien molesto y entrometido.

Después de la universidad propuso a Sherlock formar parte del MI6 para que pudiera acompañarle a las misiones. Sherlock solo rechazó la invitación con un bufido y una agitación de su mano.

Mycroft no entendía por qué su hermano se cerraba en banda a estar con él. Le ofrecía aventuras y misterio e incluso peligro en esas misiones, pero parecía que lo que le repelía de ello era que su compañero de aventuras seria su hermano.

Cuando Víctor apareció en su vida todo fue una vorágine de escapadas, drogas y malas compañías. Mycroft intento hacerle entrar en razón, alejarle de Víctor, pero lo único que espetó su hermano es que tenía celos de su compañero. ¿¡Celos!? ¿De qué? ¿De un joven drogadicto que había llevado al lado oscuro a su joven hermano?

Al final las cosas se arreglaron casi por si solas. Un día Sherlock paso por la escena acordonada de un crimen e intento ayudar. El DI Lestrade solo le permitiría ayudar si dejaba las drogas, y por extraño que parezca Sherlock no solo accedió sino que acudió por voluntad propia al centro de rehabilitación al que Mycroft llevaba 3 años intentando que acudiera.

¿Qué tenía ese Inspector Lestrade que había conquistado la confianza de su hermano en un solo vistazo? Mycroft investigo a Gregory Lestrade a fondo pero solo encontró un buen hombre que se preocupaba por su hermano. Era la primera "buena compañía" que tenía Sherlock desde que había llegado a la edad adulta.

Años después llegó John Watson, que aunque no la podía considerar buena compañía tampoco podía considerarla mala. Tal vez dudosa o arriesgada. Y al igual que sucedió con Lestrade consiguió entrar en la vida y el corazón de Sherlock desde el primer momento.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Mycroft para gustar a Sherlock? Cada vez que se veían Sherlock chirriaba el violín o le daba miradas asesinas, ni jugando a "operación" podían tener un rato tranquilo. Siempre hacia mención a su dieta y le pedía que se marchara para no volver.

Cuando James Moriarty capto la atención de Sherlock eso fue demasiado. Un criminal asesor era el centro del mundo de Sherlock! Después Irene Adler, La Mujer, una dominatrix que cobraba sumas obscenas para realizar acciones aún más obscenas. Y cuando todo se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes ahí estaba Mycroft para arreglar los destrozos y ayudar a su hermano. ¿Y a cambio? Nada, ni una palabra de agradecimiento.

3 años de ayudarle a desmantelar la red de Moriarty y vigilar a John para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. ¿Y? Nada, cero agradecimientos.

Después volvía, encontraba a John prometido con una asesina, usaba a Jannine para llegar a Magnussen y matarlo. ¿Y adivinamos quien tiene que arreglar el desastre? Exacto, y ni un gracias por salvarme de la cárcel.

Consiguen descifrar la trama tras la aparición de Moriarty en las televisiones y apresar a Mary y ni una mirada de agradecimiento.

Nada de lo que hiciera iba a agradar a su hermano, todo el mundo tenía los favores de Sherlock, cada cliente que pasaba por su piso tenía más atenciones que las que tenía Mycroft.

¿Celos? Es posible, pero celos ganados con razón a través de los años.

Hoy era el día más importante en la vida de Sherlock Holmes. Hoy después de años de persecuciones, idas y venidas había conseguido lo que más deseaba en su vida. Una familia. Una que Mycroft no había podido darle.

Ahora él estaba oficiando la ceremonia en la que Sherlock y John se unirían en un matrimonio civil, en la que ambos tendrían la custodia de Elisabeth Watson-Holmes. Y aunque Mycroft estaba feliz por su hermano sabía que todo ese esfuerzo tampoco sería reconocido, si estos dos hombres estaban juntos era gracias a Mycroft, o por lo menos había formado parte de ello.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, los pocos invitados iban a acudir a la calle Baker a una pequeña fiesta de celebración. Pero en realidad Mycroft no era un invitado, era alguien que tenía los contactos necesarios para unirlos y llevar el papeleo. Así que recogió los documentos y se dispuso a salir por la puerta lo más elegantemente posible.

-¡Mycroft!

Se giró a tiempo de ver a Sherlock correr hacia él.

-¿Sí? ¿Me he olvidado de algo?

Sherlock frunció el cejo.

-¿una fiesta quizá?

Mycroft parpadeo perplejo.

-Creía que mi presencia no sería bien recibida. Seguro que tanto John como tú disfrutareis más de la velada sin verme pululando por vuestro piso.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada y le dio un abrazo rápido a Mycroft que le dejó petrificado por el shock.

-¡Oh, Mycroft! ¡Siempre tiene que haber una solterona en las bodas! eres esencial para la fiesta.

Pero Mycroft sabia por la suave sonrisa de Sherlock que en realidad SI le quería en la fiesta. Por una vez, era invitado de buen grado a la vida de Sherlock. Con una sonrisa verdadera asintió con la cabeza.

-todo sea por ayudar.-Sherlock le apretó el hombro sin perder la sonrisa.

-Como siempre has hecho. ¿Qué haría hecho yo sin ti?

Antes de que Mycroft pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Sherlock este ya había vuelto al lado de su marido y su hija.

Era posible que no fuera solo el mejor día en la vida de Sherlock Holmes, si no también el mejor en la vida de Mycroft.


	2. Pastel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Pastel. Continuación del capitulo 1 ;)

El 221b estaba mas abarrotado de lo que Mycroft había esperado. No solo estaban los pocos invitados a la ceremonia, si no que se habían sumado algunos conocidos de la pareja: del ejercito, del equipo de rugby de John, algunos policías, doctores de Barts...Y todo había desembocado en un piso rebosante y bullicioso, y Mycroft no podía sentirse mas fuera de lugar.

Sherlock se había autoimpuesto la tarea de acarrear a la pequeña Elisabeth todo el tiempo, dejando a John espacio para relacionarse con sus conocidos y dándole a el excusa para no hacerlo.

-Sherlock me ha dicho que le de esto, señor Olmes.-Al escuchar esa errónea pronunciación de su nombre, Mycroft ya sabia te encontraría al señor Wiggins detrás de el. Lo que no se esperaba es que estuviera sosteniendo una porción de la tarta de bodas y una cucharilla. Mycroft miro a su hermano que le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Mycroft rodó los ojos pero cogió el platillo y la cuchara que le ofrecía Wiggins.

-Gracias.-Después de un momento miró el pastel y después al hombre frente a el- ¿me puedo arriesgar a comerla o está drogada?

El pobre hombre se movió inquieto en su sitio y miro a todos lados.

-Yo.... no me dijeron que tenia que drogarla pero si quiere...-y alargó la mano para recuperarla. Esto era totalmente hilarante para Mycroft, que la retiró de su alcance con una mirada de terror.

-No, muchas gracias.- El hombre solo le dió un encogimiento de hombros y regresó a la fiesta como si tal cosa.

No había sido una buena idea venir, solo el ofrecimiento de Sherlock había sido un bálsamo para su alma, peor ahora igual era como ir directo a una emboscada.

Apoyó la cadera contra la encimera de la cocina intentando relajarse entre la música ensordecedora y el bullicio y las risas. En realidad daba gracias por tener las manos ocupadas con el plato de la tarta y por la tarta en si. Cogió un trozo y se lo levo a la boca suspirando de alivio. El pastel era una autentica delicia. Red velvet con mermelada de albaricoque y una capa de fondant blanco (según su hermano le recordaba a noseque escena de un crimen muy romántica).

-¿Escondiéndote en la cocina?- Mycroft se atragantó con el bocado al escuchar la voz del padrino de su hermano, nada menos que Gregory Lestrade. Al ver su malestar el hombre rompió a carcajadas mientras le palmeaba la espalda.- Eso es causar impresión y lo demás son tonterías.- todavía estaba riendo cuando le pasó su copa de champan.-Bebe un poco, no queremos que Gran Bretaña se quede sin gobierno.

Mycroft no lo pensó y bebió la mitad de la copa. Después de unas respiraciones se quedó mirando al inspector, que estaba muy divertido con la situación y claramente con unas copas de mas.

-Gracias.-Mycroft le devolvió la copa y se aclaró la garganta.- Y siento...-Hizo un gesto con la mano no muy claro de como llamar a esta situación ¿atragantamiento por que me has pillado comiendo tarta?

Lestrade le dio una sonrisa luminosa en respuesta.

-No hay problema.- Se recostó a su lado en la encimera mirando hacia el centro de la fiesta.- Creía que no viviría para ver esto.

Mycroft miró hacia donde estaba mirando Greg y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sherlock estaba acunando a una Elisabeth dormida mientras John le hablaba con una sonrisa. Su hermano, el autodenominado "sociópata", miraba a John con adoración. Su hermano era feliz con a persona a quien amaba y esa persona era feliz a su lado, era el sueño que cualquiera quería vivir.

-Hubo momentos en los que yo también pensé que era imposible.-Greg le miró con las cejas levantadas y Mycroft se humedeció los labios.-Está bien, la mayor parte del tiempo pensé que esto nunca sucedería.

Cuando Greg volvió a mirar a la pareja tenia una sonrisa triste.

-Son unos cabrones con suerte.- Bebió el resto del contenido de la copa de champan y Mycroft intento no pensar que era la que acababa de beber él mismo. Intentó enfocar su mente en otra cosa, así que se metió otra cucharada de tarta en la boca y miró a algún punto indeterminado del suelo.

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio por parte de Greg e incomodo por parte de Mycroft (que había bebido bastante menos que el inspector) Greg carraspeó para llamar la atención del político.

-Emmm...- Mycroft levantó la mirada intrigado y Greg le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.-Tienes un poco de..- y se señaló su propia boca.

Mycroft saco un pañuelo del bolsillo e intentó no ruborizarse mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca. La noche iba de mal en peor, en qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar el trozo de pastel...

-Gracias por avisarme.-Pero Greg le cogió el pañuelo de la mano con una mano y con la otra le sujetó la barbilla.

-No, espera, no te lo has limpiado.-Con cuidado pero sin ninguna vergüenza, Greg le limpio la mancha de pastel y cuando comprobó el resultado sonrió triunfante.

Mycroft estaba ligeramente en shock. Nadie se acercaba tanto a él, nadie invadía su espacio vital y mucho menos le sujetaba la barbilla. Así que asumió que el inspector había tenido mas bebidas de las que había imaginado en un momento, porque en los 9 años que se conocían solo habían tenido contacto para darse un apretón de manos.

-Gracias.-Aceptó el pañuelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo. No queriendo volver a cometer el mismo error, dejó el pastel en la encimera. Greg vio el movimiento y puso cara de sorpresa.

-oh! ¿no vas a terminártelo? - Mycroft le dio una sonrisa apretada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no muy seguro de como sonaría su voz en ese momento- Pensaba que... no importa. La verdad es que estaba buenísimo ¿te importa que me lo termine yo? me vendrá bien para bajar un poco el alcohol.- Le dio un guiño mientras cogía el pastel y comenzaba a comérselo... con la cuchara que había estado usando Mycroft!!

Mycroft no pudo ayudarse a su mismo y se mordió el labio inferior exteriorizando todo esa vorágine de sensaciones que le estaban asaltando.

Supo que había sido engañado vilmente cuando Greg le dio una sonrisa triunfante y al volverse a mirar si alguien había sido testigo de su caída, ahí estaban, Sherlock y John sonrientes como malditas Celestinas que habían cumplido la misión en la vida.

Engañado por un plan urdido solo con un pedazo de pastel.


	3. Somebody to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 3: Prompt "Somebody to love" de Queen  
> POV de Lestrade

Greg sabia cual era su lugar en el mundo.

Su puesto de trabajo había causado un abandono progresivo de su matrimonio. Él siempre pensó que era un buen marido, por lo menos el tiempo que estaba en casa junto a ella. Pero cuando se enteró de que ella le engañaba se planteó si él la había arrojado a los brazos de otro hombre.

Así que asumió que su lugar en el mundo estaba sentado en un despacho o persiguiendo malhechores, pero no al lado de alguien. Un duro trabajo de día y una cama vacía de noche. Esa era la vida que se había ganado a pulso.

Sabía que su trabajo era importante, no todo el mundo tenia el aguante de estar 20 años en la policía y vivir para contarlo. Y mucho menos aguantar a Sherlock Holmes pululando por las escenas del crimen durante 9 largos años.

Desde su divorcio había tenido algunas aventurillas de una noche, pero nunca una relación. Cuando les decía que era inspector de Yard y que tenia un trabajo peligroso podía conseguir que lo vieran como algo sexy, pero nunca como un compañero estable.

Día a día, se levantaba para acudir al trabajo e intentar no pensar en el silencio que le esperaba al regresar a su piso.

¿Era mucho pedir tener a alguien? Parecía que la respuesta era SI.

Si alguien aceptaba el peligro no aceptaba sus horarios de trabajo: días de fiestas trabajando, volver a altas horas de la noche, salir de madrugada por una llamada de un superior o tener que abandonar unas vacaciones por ir a buscar a Sherlock a un pueblo perdido para que no se lo comiera un perro infernal. Y esa era otra cosa importante que alejaba a la gente, Sherlock.

Cuando tu mujer se queja de los mensajes de texto pidiendo un caso a las 4 de la mañana es comprensible, pero cuando estas con una cita de una noche y aparece Sherlock en tu casa pidiendo un caso entonces ya es inaguantable.

Así que su lugar era estar solo... pero Greg era una persona muy afectiva, y de verdad, de corazón, quería alguien a quien poder amar y que le amara.

Había tenido que ir solo a la boda de John y Mary, había aguantado lo que había podido, y aunque sonaba un poco macabro había dado gracias de tener que haber arrestado a alguien, así había podido pensar en otra cosa y no en que su invitación de "Greg Lestrade + acompañante" no seria usada del todo.

Despues de todos los problemas que había sufrido John ahora había conseguido un poco de calma en su vida. Mary arrestada y con Sherlock que había confesado su amor, parecía un buen futuro por delante.

Greg no creía posible ver el día en que estos dos idiotas aceptaran sus sentimientos y se declararan, pero parece que tener a la pequeña Elisabeth había ablandado los corazones de estos dos.

Hoy no solo le tocaba ir de nuevo solo a la boda de John, si no que tenia que hacer de padrino. De pié al lado de John pudo ver de cerca toda la celebración. El hermano de Sherlock estaba oficiando la ceremonia. Greg no pudo evitar fijarse en que había abandonado los trajes sobrios de tres piezas por un traje simple en color azul que resaltaba... todo: el pelo parecía mas rojizo, ojos mas azules y la piel mas blanca. Dios que tenia que terminar con este tonto enamoramiento por el político.

Mycroft solo le quería de niñera de su hermano, lo sabia. Pero cada vez que era llamado por este hombre dejaba todo solo para poder verle en persona y hablar de Sherlock. Porque era de eso de lo único que hablaban, de como debía seguir a Sherlock, o darle un caso, y después era despedido con un movimiento de la mano.

Greg se sentía un estúpido por seguirle el juego, pero no podía evitarlo.

Después de la ceremonia, John insistió en que tenia que ir a la fiesta en la calle Baker. Greg solo quería volver a su piso y meterse en su fría cama y dormir un mes, pero John dijo que era su ULTIMA boda y que quería a Greg con él.

No pudo negarse.

Lo que no esperaba es que Mycroft también estuviera allí, en una esquina y mirando a todo el mundo como si le ofendieran solo por existir. Greg suspiró y cogió otra copa de champan.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él.- Greg se giró con mirada inocente hacia John.

-¿con quien?- John bufó y Sherlock apareció a su lado con Elisabeth en sus brazos.

-Con mi hermano, Lestrade, no seas aburrido. Has suspirado 5 veces en los últimos 15 minutos y siempre después de mirar a mi hermano.- hizo un mueca como si eso fuera desagradable.- Así que te recomiendo que dejes de beber esa copa y te acerques a él. Si te sirve de algo, no serás rechazado, mi hermano tiene una aficion insana contigo desde que te vio por primera vez.

Greg no sabia que pensar. ¿era una broma? ¿era real? ¿debía darse una oportunidad? pero con Mycroft no podía ser cosa de una noche! no era ese tipo de hombre! ¿quería una relación con Mycroft? ¿podrían compaginar sus horarios para-

-Detente!- Sherlock cortó de raíz su hilo de pensamientos con un siseo peligroso. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sherlock agarró a un hombre que pasaba por detrás y le dijo algo al oído, este asintió y se marcho rápidamente.- Mi hermano tiene un punto débil, los dulces. En estos momentos, Wiggins va a darle una porción de tarta, eso animará su estado de animo.

John le miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Dios Sherock! dime que esta vez no estará- Sherlock le miró ofendido y no le dejó continuar.

-Por supuesto que no! el azúcar es mas que suficiente como para animar a mi hermano. Como iba diciendo, espera a que empiece a comer y acercate a hablar con el, la táctica es fácil, actúa con familiaridad e invade su espacio personal.-Greg levantó las celas al igual que lo hizo John- Oh, vamos! conozco a mi hermano. La forma de desarmarlo es sacarle de su zona de confort, esta tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le tema o le bese el culo que te aseguro que lo tienes ganado si haces totalmente lo contrario.

Y con eso, Sherlock empujó a Greg en la dirección de su hermano y aleteó una mano para que se marchara. Solo esperaba que ese gesto solo fuera hecho por un hermano Holmes esta noche.

-¿Escondiéndote en la cocina?- Greg vio como Mycroft empezó a toser atragantado por la tarta y armándose de valor le dio su copa de champan y le palmeó la espalda para calmar la tos.

Cuando vio como reaccionaba Mycroft ante su proximidad y su sonrisa supo que seria una buena noche, y esperaba que hubiera encontrado a esa persona después de tanto tiempo.


	4. desafiando las leyes de la probabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dia 4: Prompt: (frase) "me limitare a desafiar las leyes de la probabilidad"   
> **este si ha sido corto! prometo el próximo hacerlo un poco mas extenso :S**

Se sentía engañado, humillado y herido. Su hermano había tramado todo esto, había enviado al inspector para que le incomodara o le sedujera (había conseguido las dos, así que par él era lo mismo). Era humillante, había caído solo con unas palabras, unos cuantos toques y una sonrisa brillante por parte del hombre mayor.

Denigrante, indignarte y sobre todo, doloroso.

Así que se enderezó y se enfrentó a Greg que seguía comiendo SU tarta.

-¿Os habéis reído mucho maquinando esto? Supongo que mi hermano puede considerarlo su regalo de compromiso.-Enderezó su corbata y deseó haberse puesto un chaleco, siempre le hacia sentirse mas protegido contra mas capas de tela había entre el y su adversario.

-De que estas hablando?- Greg había bajado el platillo y le miraba sorprendido.

Mycroft soltó una risotada sarcástica y le dio una mirada mordaz.

-No se si te lo habrá dicho mi hermano, pero yo soy el mas inteligente de los dos, así que "esto" -hizo un gesto circular con una mano- ha terminado. Esta mofa infantil y ... y...- Negó con la cabeza intentando serenarse.

Greg se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el político, había sido demasiado obvio, y Sherlock y John sonriendo como hienas desde el otro lado del salón no hacían nada para mejorar la situación. Así que dejó el plato en la encimera y le sujetó el brazo a Mycroft mas para calmarlo que para que no se fuera.

-No, no, no. No se que crees que ha pasado pero no es lo que te imaginas, ¿vale?

Mycroft se tensó bajo el agarre, no se movió por no montar una escena, pero dio un resoplido indignado.

\- ¿me estas diciendo que mi hermano no te ha dicho que te acerques y hables con migo?- Greg hizo una mueca y Mycroft intentó zafarse del agarre y salir de la cocina, pero Greg le agarro mas fuerte y le hizo encararse a el acercándolo para no tener que alzar la voz.

-Dios, lo siento, sí. Tu hermano me dijo que hablara contigo- Mycroft volvió a resoplar y Greg hablo con mas énfasis en la siguiente frase.- Pero solo porque llevaba toda la noche mirándote.

Mycroft le dio una mirada que Greg se sorprendió al reconocer, le estaba deduciendo. Greg intentó no estremecerse y mostrar que era cierta cada palabra. Después de unos momentos, Mycroft dio un paso hacia atrás pero por motivos totalmente diferentes a los que había tenido antes para alejarse de Greg, si no por el shock de lo que había visto.

-No es posible... ¿porque? No existe ni la mas remota probabilidad de que alguien como tu esté interesado realmente en alguien como yo!

Greg sonrió y deslizó la mano que agarraba el brazo de Mycroft hasta llegar a su mano y cogerla suavemente.

-Me limitaré a desafiar las leyes de la probabilidad.

Mycroft no sabia que decir al respecto, no sabia que hacer con esa mano cálida que se aferraba a la suya, solo pudo quedarse mirando a Greg, totalmente desconcertado con el hombre. Lo vio, lo leyó como un libro abierto, Greg no solo estaba interesado en él, si no que tenia un fuerte sentimiento hacia él. No creía que nadie nunca hubiera sentido antes eso por él, y por alguna extraña loca probabilidad era correspondido.

Igual Greg tenia razón y estaban desafiando toda probabilidad al estar solo pensando en llevar esto adelante.

Fuera lo que fuera.


	5. Lo importante no es ganar, si no hacer perder al otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry! este es el prompt del dia 5 :S ayer no estuve disponible para escribirlo :v   
> Prompt: Lo importante no es ganar, si no hacer perder al otro.

Se encontraba en una situación difícil. En el fondo de su corazón quería hacer caso a Greg, coger su mano, e intentar darse una oportunidad, por otra, estaba su trabajo, el que dirán y ese demonio que tenia por hermano. También estaba el hecho de que estaban rodeados de conocidos, de que estaban cogidos de la mano en la cocina del 221b y que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Por no hablar que había compañeros del trabajo de Greg a menos de 3 metros de distancia ¿como afectaría esto, no solo a su trabajo, si no al de Greg?

Greg no parecía echarse atrás, seguía cogiendo su mano y acariciándola con el pulgar suavemente, solo esperando su respuesta. Este hombre increíble le miraba con sus ojos color chocolate como si esperara que un milagro llegara.

-Estas borracho.-Greg le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo justo para tener el valor de hacer esto- apretó su mano ligeramente.

Mycroft miró de reojo a donde hace unos segundos estaban John y Sherlock. Gracias a dios ya no estaban y no parecía que nadie estuviera reparando en ellos.

-Mira yo...- no sabia muy bien ni por donde empezar, negó con la cabeza intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos.- No se que te ha dicho Sherlock, pero -

-Olvídate del jodido Sherlock Holmes, esto es de Mycroft y Greg.- Greg se aproximo mas cogiendo la otra mano también y acariciando ambas con sus pulgares.-¿esto es otra estúpida disputa entre hermanos? ¿siempre será así? ¿quien gana y quien pierde?

Mycroft cerró los ojos no muy seguro de mirar a Greg tan de cerca.

-Para Sherlock lo importante no es ganar, si no hacer perder al otro.

Greg pudo escuchar en el tono como había habido años y años en los que Sherlock había empujado a su hermano sabiendo que este siempre le perdonaría, siempre viendo el resultado con una sonrisa, como había ganado y regodeado después. Greg supuso que para bien o para mal. Si Sherlock urdía un plan y salia bien siempre bailaría la danza de la victoria delante de Mycroft, tanto si el plan era para bien de su hermano mayor o para su desdicha. Así que tomo una decisión impulsiva.

-Pues no le daremos esa satisfacción. - Se dio a vuelta tirando a Mycroft detrás de el y le guió hacia el cuarto de Sherlock.

-¿Gregory?- Dios que nunca le había llamado por su nombre de pila pero deseaba que nunca lo dejara de usar. Greg los metió dentro del cuarto y después cerró la puerta. Soltó la mano de Mycroft y empezó a mirar el cuarto sin saber muy bien como proceder. Maldito alcohol!

Mycroft se quedo parado delante de la puerta mirando como Greg se paseaba como un animal enjaulado. Miró la pila de abrigos encima de la cama de su hermano. No era posible que Greg le hubiera llevado allí para... Si era así tenían un problema con los mas de 30 abrigos que formaban una pila desordenada encima de la cama.

-!Aja! - El grito de Greg le saco de sus pensamientos. Greg le dio una sonrisa brillante y se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola de par en par. Después se giró hacia Mycroft cogiéndole la mano de nuevo.-¿confías en mi?-Mycroft apretó los labios involuntariamente, nada bueno presagiaba cuando alguien decía esa frase. Pero no pareció desilusionar a Greg que soltó una carcajada y se dirigió la la ventana mientras hablaba- Mira, pase lo que pase, no le daremos a Sherlock la satisfacción de presenciarlo. Salga bien o salga mal, es algo entre tu y yo. Así que...-Saco su cuerpo por la ventana mirando hacia arriba y sonrió como un niño en navidad antes de pasar las piernas por la ventana y salir fuera. todo sin soltar la mano de Mycroft que le miraba horrorizado.

-Oh dios. ¿que demonios estas haciendo?- Greg tiró suavemente de la mano instándole a salir con él.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde.- Mycroft sacó la cabeza mirando la escalera de emergencias que había. Greg estaba en uno de los rellanos y para arriba y para abajo había unos tramos de escaleras que llevaban a los otros niveles.- Vamos, no hay peligro. Mycroft estaba seguro de que esa escalera no era segura, pero también era cierto que era muy probable que su hermano la hubiera usado en infinidad de situaciones. ¿y no había oído que Adler había entrado y salido de la habitación de Sherlock? La Mujer no era alpinista, aunque sabia como usar cuerdas, así que el uso de esa escalera hubiera sido la entrada mas lógica. Así que tomó un respiración profunda y salio lentamente por la ventana. Greg lo sujetó por los brazos para ayudarle y estabilizarle una vez estuvo fuera.

-Ey, no mires abajo. Mírame a mi, ¿de acuerdo?- no se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando hacia abajo todo el rato. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Greg que brillaba como si fuera el día mas feliz de su vida. Mycroft asintió y Greg encabezó la marcha hacia el tejado del edificio.... nada menos que dos plantas mas arriba. ¿cuantas plantas tenia este edificio?

Intentó no mirar hacia abajo ni pensar en la mano cálida ni que no habían cogido sus chaquetas ni en que la escalera hacia crujidos poco alentadores. Se dedicó a fijar la mirada en la espalda del traje de chaqueta de Greg y rezar a algún dios que le estuviera escuchando que le dejara llegar con vida al tejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo una lectora Beta que me acaba de decir que lo de cogerle la mano y decir ¿confías en mi? es un poco Aladin :V lo siento por ello! no era mi intención jajaja ahora que lo pienso es todo tan ñoño que me da igual XD  
> Prepararos para un próximo Dabble cargado de azúcar! ciao!


	6. Bailamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dia 6 prompt: bailar
> 
> Nota** en algunas partes Greg es un poco OOC pero considero que esta un poco borracho XD Si Mycroft esta OOC no tengo excusa, solo que yo soy muy pastelosa :P

Al final llegó con vida al tejado. Greg le ayudó a pasar el muro que rodeaba la azotea.

Era relativamente pequeña, poco mas grande que la habitación de Sherlock, y estaba rodeada de tejados rojizos plagados de verdín y musgo. Un mar de tejados con chimeneas con tejadillo se alzaban ante ellos como un mar de tridentes y pirámides.

Aunque Mycroft había visto el techo de Londres en innumerables ocasiones esta era la que mas le impactó de todas, tal vez fuera por la descarga de adrenalina, o por la suave briza que le erizaba el vello de la nuca, o tal ves fue por la insuperable compañía.

Greg le cogió la mano de nuevo, y entrelazó sus dedos mas gruesos con los mas finos de Mycroft. La vista era sobrecogedora. Mycroft le apretó la mano antes de hablar.

-Después de tantos años viéndolo, sigue siendo muy hermoso.

-Hay cosas que por mucho que las mires no dejan de ser lo mas hermoso que has visto en tu vida.

Mycroft se giró para ver que Greg ya no miraba el horizonte, si no a él. Notó el calor extenderse por sus mejillas. Y aunque el cielo encapotado reflejaba la iluminación de la ciudad dando una ligera luz sobre ellos, creyó que Greg no podría ver su expresión de adolescente ruborizada.

Se equivocó.

Greg le sonrió con adoración y le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre.

-Esto es algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Perdóname si es demasiado precipitado. Si ha sido un error le echaré las culpas al alcohol.- Y tomando una respiración profunda para coger fuerzas se acercó lentamente a Mycroft dándole tiempo de separarse si quería.

Mycroft no quería.

Su respiración se enganchó al darse cuenta de de que Greg iba a besarle. Se inclino hacia abajo y acortó la distancia que quedaba.

Era el beso menos erótico que Greg había tenido, pero el mas tierno. Mycroft solo posó sus labios sobre los suyos durante unos segundos, como si comprobara la temperatura en la frente de un recién nacido. Cuando se separó le miró con los parpados a medio abrir casi como si estuviera borracho él en lugar de Greg. Por lo menos Mycroft se sentía borracho, se sentía mareado y con la respiración irregular y como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Greg cerró los ojos juntando su frente con la de Mycroft, si Mycroft quería ir lento él iría tan lento como su libido se lo permitiera. Porque en este momento solo quería agarrar al hombre mas alto por la nuca y llevarlo en un beso contundente. Pero eso no seria lo apropiado ¿no?

La música del 221b se escuchaba ténuemente amortiguada por los ruidos propios de la ciudad, que aun a esas horas de la noche todavía estaba viva y bulliciosa. Greg tubo una idea. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se puso a pulsar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Mycroft levantó una ceja viendo a Greg juguetear con el móvil y sonrió un poco divertido.

-No sabia que nuestra relación había perdido el interés tan rápido que el móvil es mas interesante que yo.

Greg soltó una pequeña carcajada y después dejó el móvil en la cornisa antes de pulsar un botón y que una suave música saliera del dispositivo.

-Nada es mas interesante que tu, porque eres Mycroft Holmes.-Greg se volvió hacia el alargando una mano.-¿Me concede este baile?

Mycroft rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza mientras aceptaba la mano de Greg poniéndose en la posición correcta de baile para ser llevado. Greg no quería eso, no quería un baile apropiado. Así que pegó su cuerpo al de Mycroft y puso sus dos manos en la cintura del político, que dudó un momento antes de poner sus manos sobre ambos hombros de Greg.

El baile era en realidad un poco de mecerse suavemente y apoyar sus mejillas juntas, respirando el olor del otro en un cómodo silencio. Mycroft suspiró relajado por primera vez en... no se acordaba cuanto tiempo. Recostó sus dos brazos en os hombros de Greg en un abrazo holgado y bajo la cabeza para enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello del otro hombre. Greg le rodeó mas con sus brazos sujetándole a espalda y pasado sus manos por la lana suave de la chaqueta cara.

\- Pensé que seria incomodo. La situación en si, si alguna vez al final conseguía la valentía para decirte algo. Que tu no aceptarías, que no estarías interesado.- Acaricio la espalda apretando un poco el abrazo.- Yo... yo quiero ser tu pareja, Mycroft. No solo porque sea el padrino y te hayas oficiado la ceremonia y esto sea una boda y todo el mundo quiere echar un polvo en las bodas. -Greg soltó una pequeña carcajada porque sabia que estaba divagando por el maldito alcohol, pero Mycroft estaba escuchando atentamente, muy interesado en lo que decía.-Yo quiero estar contigo. Que todo el mundo lo sepa, que no sea algo secreto, que ... Dios, quiero poder ir a tu lado y decir orgulloso que soy tu pareja, y quiero vivir contigo y no se, casarme y adoptar o buscar una madre sustituta y -

-Gregory!- Mycroft rompió en carcajadas al escuchar el discurso un poco borracho de Greg, se separo un poco para mirarle a la cara.- Shhh. Creo que vas un poco lejos.

Greg hizo una mueca de disculpa sabiendo que se había embalado.

-Lo siento.-Después de un momento en el que Mycroft le miraba divertido y Greg le miraba pidiendo disculpas, rompió el silencio.-¿que quieres de mi, Myc?

"¿Myc?" si fuera otra persona, si fuera otro momento, Mycroft habría puesto el grito en el cielo, pero era Gregory, y era una situación intima sin publico ni hermanos chismosos que luego lo usaran en su contra. Así que se humedeció los labios y dio la respuesta mas sincera que pusiera darle, porque este hombre había abierto su corazón, y se merecía ser correspondido.

-Yo también quiero una relación contigo. Pero tengo miedo de las repercusiones que pueda tener en nuestras vidas y en nuestras profesiones. Me gustaría poder ir a recoger a mi pareja a trabajo darle un beso de recibimiento delante de sus compañeros sin que se enfrente después a situaciones incomodas.-Tragó duro sabiendo que era una situación real, y que tenían que hablarlo como adultos.- Te tengo que ser sincero, Gregory. No quiero que esto afecte a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Somos hombres con grandes responsabilidades y nos ha costado mucho llegar a donde estamos y...-Su voz se fue apagando, porque de verdad quería una relación abierta, pero odiaba las posibilidades terribles que se abrían ante sus ojos.

Greg acunó su cara para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Ey, yo he llegado a donde estoy por mis capacidades en el trabajo, no por el genero de la persona con la que duermo. Si por eso no quieren ascenderme o quieren ponerme a patrullar calles de nuevo lo haré. Pero eso no va a echar por tierra la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Mycroft le miró asombrado.

-Lo dices enserio.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación obvia, pero tenia que decirlo en voz alta, porque era increíble.-Greg, yo nunca dejaría que eso sucediera. Pero se que aunque en nuestra sociedad ya no está penada la homosexualidad, todavía hay sectores en los que no esta bien visto, no lo dirán en voz alta, pero en su mentalidad primitiva lo sienten así. Vivimos en una sociedad hipócrita. - Quedó en silencio pensando en todo, TODO. Tantos caminos por tomar, tantas posibilidades... Pero de repente algo le vino a la mente, Sherlock ya no le necesitaba, había sentado cabeza, sus padres estaban retirados, y ya no tenían preocupaciones. ¿que podía perder? Si perdía su trabajo tenia un fideicomiso y unos ahorros bastante importantes como para vivir un tiempo sin preocupaciones, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con Gregory. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara- Gregory Lestrade ¿quieres ser el primer miembro del MET con un cargo de importancia en tener abiertamente una relación con otro hombre y así darme la posibilidad de ser el primer "político de menor importancia" en hacer lo mismo?

Greg rió a carcajadas soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado.

-Dios! si!- Le dio un beso rápido en os labios-!si!- y los besos picoteados entre risas se volvieron un poco mas lentos hasta que Mycroft suspiró en el beso y abrió la boca para dejar acceso a la lengua de greg, se fundieron en un beso lento y cálido, con Londres como único testigo.

 


End file.
